starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Tom Thatcher
History Tragic Start The story of Tom Thatcher is a deeply tragic one. Nothing ever went wrong in his life, at least not until he was 18 and his parents died in a car accident. From that point on his life was never the same, it was at this time that he met a girl from his school, Regina Young. He treasured his time with her, viewing her as more than a friend but someone he veiwed as a sister. However, Regina wanted more than that, she had fallen hard for Tom but he could never see her like that. He tried so desperatly to portray Regina as the family he lost that at times he pushed her away. Finally, he realized that he had feelings for her as well. Unfortunatly, he never had the chance; the day he was going to tell her was the day they both took a trip to the Musuem of Modern Art. That was also the day that Times Square was attacked by a rouge group of supervillians, that was the day Tom died. Attack on Times Square and Death Within the first moments of the attack, Tom's bus was thrown against a building, killing all those inside. Tom was in Hell for two human days, which to him felt like years, it was at this time he made the last deal of his life. During he endless tortures by the demons of Hell, Tom made a pact to sell his soul to avenge not only himself but Regina and those who died that day in Times Square. It was at this time that his cries were heard by a mysterious arch-demon and in a flash of white light, Tom was back on Earth in Times Square and it was two days after the attack. That very night he witnessed a mugging and the change first happened, Tom's body ached all over and he became the newest Ghost Rider. From that point on, Tom has been taking out all criminals in his path until he finds those responsible for not only his but his love Regina's death. Spirit of Vengeance Not long after his return to the human realm, Tom carved a path of death on his way to avenging his and his love's death. It didn't take long to finally corner at least a few of those responsible after which he sent them to the Hell in which his powers were spawned. After killing Quake, Brimstone, and Phoenix Tom found himself hunting down Shockwave but when he finally cornered him, Shockwave reasoned with him that he was doing his best to make up for what he had done. In that moment, Tom could feel the pain Shockwave had burdoned himself with and spared him along with Nuclear Winter and Green Phantom. From that moment on, Tom promised himself to use his powers as a way to stop those who would harm innocents. However, what he didn't know was that those who created him had an agenda all their own... Avengers Coming Soon... Strength Level Ghost Rider's strength is double a normal athlete. Superhuman Powers *'Hellfire Chain:' Tom has a chain that has been bonded with his own powers of Hellfire and can cut through almost all materials. *'Penance Stare:' Tom has the ability to burn the souls of the evil by making them feel the pain of their victims. *'Hellfire Manipulation:' Tom has the ability to create and throw balls of Hellfire. *'Possesed Motorcyle:' Tom owns a motorcycle that changes whenever he does and reaches speeds of over 400 mph when he is Ghost Rider. Weaknesses Tom cannot turn into Ghost Rider during the day Active Threads Damnation: From the Gates of Hell Category:Characters (WH)Category: Males (WH)Category:HeroesCategory: Jedi_Kit_FitsuCategory:Former Avengers